We Are The World
by P-Amidala
Summary: Einigkeit und Vertrauen sollten das Wichtigste sein, doch die Häuserstreitigkeiten nehmen ein unkontrollierbares Ausmaß an. Und ausgerechnet zwei ehemals erbitterte Feinde schmieden zusammen mit Dumbledore Pläne, um Hogwarts wieder zu vereinen. SLASH


Disclaimer: Ihr kennt das ja eh alle. Nix gehört mir, alles gehört JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und so weiter und sofort. Das Lied „We are the world", von dem diese Fanfiction inspiriert wurde, stammt von Michael Jackson, ist also ebenfalls nicht von mir!

Autor: P-Amidala

Rating: PG-13

Inhalt: Gerade in der Zeit, in der Einigkeit und Vertrauen das Wichtigste sein sollten, nehmen die Häuserstreitigkeiten ein unkontrollierbares Ausmaß an. Und ausgerechnet zwei ehemals erbitterte Feinde schmieden zusammen mit Dumbledore Pläne, um Hogwarts wieder zu vereinen. - SLASH

Zeit: Spielt im 7. Schuljahr von Harry&Co.

Pairings: HP/DM, RW/HG

Warnings: Slash (male x male) Wer's nicht mag, einfach nicht lesen!

WE ARE THE WORLD 

Harry lief schnell durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und ignorierte dabei jeden empörten Aufschrei der Leute, die er – für ihn eigentlich eher untypisch – ohne Rücksicht anrempelte. Es war kurz vor Mittag, das Essen stand bevor und Harry Potter hatte offensichtlich eine Stinkwut im Bauch.

Als er an seinem Ziel angekommen war – inzwischen hatte er immerhin drei Erstklässler erschreckt und zwei Viertklässler sowie einen Sechstklässler gegen sich aufgebracht – betrat er schleunigst den Raum der Wünsche, warf die Tür laut krachend hinter sich zu und stürmte quer durch den Raum, um auf der anderen Seite ein Fenster zu öffnen, in der festen Überzeugung, die frische und kühle Luft würde ihn wieder etwas beruhigen.

„Wir haben aber mal wieder sehr gute Laune, was?"

Die leicht spöttische Bemerkung ließ den Gryffindor herumfahren und für ein paar Sekunden starrte er den blonden Slytherin, der plötzlich im Eingang stand, nur verblüfft an.

Diese Zeit nutzte Draco Malfoy, um die Tür leise wieder zu schließen und Harry zu mustern, dessen Haare durch den vom Fenster hereinkommenden Wind herumgewirbelt wurden und ihm schließlich tief ins Gesicht hingen.

Dann, als würde er auf einmal aus seiner Starre gerissen, lächelte der Gryffindor ihn an, strich sich einige seiner Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um, während Draco langsam näher trat.

In stillem Einverständnis schwiegen beide, bis der Slytherin an seinen Freund herangetreten war, ihn von hinten umarmt und seine Arme auf Harrys Bauch verschränkt hatte, während sein Kinn auf der Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen ruhte.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte Harry leise.

„Ich habe gehört, was bei euch in Geschichte der Zauberei passiert ist", flüsterte Draco darauf sanft, während er seine beiden Hände mit denen Harrys verschränkte. „Geht es dir gut?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. „Mir geht's bestens! Aber ich kann einfach nicht glauben, was da gerade passiert ist! Ein Gryffindor und ein Ravenclaw schlägern sich während einer Stunde, weil sie sich gegenseitig so lange beleidigt haben, bis sie ausgerastet sind! Das ist doch absolut unfassbar! So etwas haben nicht einmal wir zwei früher getan!" Er atmete kurz durch, bevor er leise hinzufügte: „Irgendwie gerät hier alles außer Kontrolle!"

Draco antwortete nicht sofort. Auch er hatte – wie eigentlich jeder im Schloss - gemerkt, dass sich die Streitigkeiten zwischen den Häusern seit Beginn des Schuljahres, hauptsächlich in der siebten Jahrgangsstufe, ständig gesteigert hatten. Während er und Harry ganz offiziell Frieden geschlossen hatten – inzwischen galten sie weder als Feinde noch als wirkliche Freunde – hatten sich plötzlich immer mehr Feindschaften unter den Schülern - vor allem zwischen, aber auch innerhalb der einzelnen Häuser - entwickelt.

Mit einem Mal schien Hogwarts in mehrere Teile gespalten und kaum einer traute mehr dem anderen. Freundschaften gingen an Missverständnissen und Intrigen zugrunde, Geschwister wurden durch verschiedene Gruppen gegeneinander aufgehetzt und entzweit. Wie Harry gesagt hatte – alles geriet außer Kontrolle!

„Ich wünschte, wie könnten etwas dagegen tun", murmelte Draco schließlich.

„Wir tun doch was", widersprach Harry energisch, obwohl er die Ansicht seines Freundes zu diesem Thema schon genau kannte.

Der Slytherin schnaubte wie erwartet und korrigierte sich schnell. „Da hab ich mich wohl wieder missverständlich ausgedrückt. Ich meine, ich wünschte, wir könnten etwas Sinnvolles tun!"

Harry drehte sich um, so dass die Arme des Blonden nun um seine Hüften lagen, und schaute tief in Dracos Augen. „Wie zum Beispiel?"

Der Blonde zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Was weiß denn ich? Das Ganze ist inzwischen schon viel zu fest gefahren, als dass man sie einfach so mal wieder zu Freunden machen könnte."

„Man müsste sie wohl einfach mal wieder dazu bringen, sich auszusprechen und Zeit miteinander zu verbringen!"

Draco horchte auf bei dem ihm inzwischen wohlbekannten Tonfall seines Freundes und sah in dessen Augen ein altbekanntes, schelmisches Glitzern, das ihn sofort vorsichtig werden ließ. „Hast du eine Idee?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht! Aber wir beide kennen doch jemanden, der gerne immer wieder verrückte Einfälle hat!"

Der Slytherin seufzte auf. „Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, dass er allein da machtlos ist", erinnerte er den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich weiß", nickte der grinsend. „Aber er ist ja auch nicht allein, er hat unsere Hilfe!" Er gab Draco einen kurzen Kuss, löste sich schließlich von diesem – wobei der Slytherin seinen Freund nur wiederwillig losließ – und lief in Richtung Tür. Mit einer Hand auf der Klinke drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um. „Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten vor Dumbledores Büro, okay?"

Erst als der Blonde ergeben nickte, drehte sich Harry um und verließ den Raum.

Als er schließlich allein war, seufzte Draco auf und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, was zum Kuckuck mit ihm passiert war, dass er sich jetzt auch schon Sorgen um seine Mitschüler machte.

! ! ! ! ! 

„Setzt euch doch", bat Dumbledore die beiden, als sie schließlich fünfzehn Minuten später vor seinem Schreibtisch standen. „Ich kann mir denken, warum ihr hier seid! Es geht um die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Mister Finnigan und Mister Boot, nehme ich an?"

Sowohl Harry als auch Draco nickten, während sie sich auf den beiden Stühlen im Raum niederließen.

„Ich hab euch schon einmal gesagt, dass ich leider nicht weiß, wie ich diese Streitigkeiten beenden kann, da ich nicht weiß, wodurch sie entstanden sind!"

Der Gryffindor nickte. „Das wissen wir, Professor. Offensichtlich haben hier die meisten verschiedene Probleme miteinander und um diese zu lösen, müssen sie meiner Ansicht nach darüber sprechen! Und das ist nur möglich, wenn sie viel Zeit miteinander verbringen!"

Dumbledore starrte ihn nachdenklich an. „Du meinst, so wie du und Draco das getan habt!"

Harry nickte lächelnd. „Ganz genau!"

Gleich zu Anfang des Schuljahres war bei einer ihrer Partnerarbeiten in Zaubertränke etwas schief gegangen (obwohl Snape sich sicher war, dass es Harrys Schuld gewesen war, hatte er es nicht geschafft, das zu beweisen, da das Gebräu plötzlich explodiert war und sich dann auf völlig unerklärliche Weise völlig aufgelöst hatte), worauf beide eine Woche lang in einem leeren Zimmer in Quarantäne hatten bleiben müssen.

Nachdem sie sich einen Tag lang angeschrieen und einen Tag lang angeschwiegen hatten, war schließlich ein halbwegs normales Gespräch entstanden, das letztendlich dazu geführt hatte, dass sie den Raum am Ende der Woche als Freunde verlassen hatten.

Harry wurde von Draco aus seinen Erinnerungen geholt, der in leicht in die Seite geknufft hatte, um ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zu holen.

„Woran hast du gedacht", fragte ihn der Slytherin leise, während Dumbledore noch immer nachdenklich an seinem Schreibtisch saß und die Anwesenheit seiner beiden Schüler völlig vergessen zu haben schien.

„An unsere Quarantäne-Woche", gab der Gryffindor ebenso still zurück.

Draco grinste. „In dieser Zeit ist mir das erste Mal aufgefallen, wie sexy du eigentlich aussiehst!"

"Ach ja?" hakte Harry unschuldig nach, während er sein Gesicht dem seines Freundes näherte.

„Oh ja!" Draco schloss den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen leidenschaftlich, ließ seine Zunge in dessen Mund gleiten, kämpfte mit der seines Geliebten und vergaß völlig, wo er sich gerade befand.

Ein lautes Räuspern Dumbledores ließ sie auseinander fahren und der Schuldirektor beobachtete schmunzelnd, wie beide leicht rot wurden und sich verlegen wieder in ihre Stühle zurück sinken ließen. Als einer der wenigen, die von der Beziehung der beiden wussten, erstaunte es den Weißhaarigen immer wieder, wie sehr sich das Verhalten seiner beiden Schüler änderte, wenn sie zusammen waren.

„Um noch einmal auf unser vorheriges Thema zurück zu kommen", begann Dumbledore schließlich wieder. „kann ich euch sagen, dass ich möglicherweise eine Idee habe, die erreichen würde, dass Feinde Zeit miteinander verbringen! Ich werde mich mit den Lehrern beratschlagen und wenn sich etwas ergibt, erfahrt ihr es beim Abendessen! Sonst noch etwas?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, während Harry den Schuldirektor fragend ansah. „Professor? Welche Strafen haben Seamus und Terry bekommen?"

„Sie haben beide 50 Hauspunkte verloren und werden zusätzlich zwei Wochen lang Nachsitzen!"

Der Gryffindor nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Wiedersehen, Professor!"

Langsam liefen die beiden die Treppe hinunter und standen schließlich wieder im Gang vor Dumbledores Büro, wo sie sich schnell davon überzeugten, dass sie allein waren, bevor sie sich wieder einander zuwandten.

„Was hast du jetzt?" fragte Harry leise.

„Verwandlung und du?"

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Sehen wir uns später?"

Draco nickte. „Wie immer?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte zustimmend, bevor er Draco einen schnellen Kuss gab und den Gang hinunter davon eilte, während Draco in die andere Richtung lief.

! ! ! ! ! 

Der Unterricht hatte schon begonnen, als Harry das Klassenzimmer betrat. Da allerdings Gruppenarbeit anzustehen schien und in jeder Ecke ein paar Leute herum standen oder –saßen und diskutierten, wurde er kaum beachtet.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging der Schwarzhaarige auf den Schreibtisch des Lehrers zu und lächelte diesen freundlich und entschuldigend an, als er Remus Lupins fragenden Blick bemerkte.

„Wo warst du", fragte ihn der wieder eingesetzte Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste da auch schon leise.

„Ich war bei Professor Dumbledore", gab Harry ebenso flüsternd zurück, damit niemand sonst im Raum hörte, was er Remus erzählte. „Drake und ich wollten ihn dazu bringen, dass er was gegen die Häuserstreitigkeiten unternimmt!"

„Und?" wollte der Lehrer darauf interessiert wissen. „Habt ihr was erreicht?"

Der Gryffindor zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, er hat eine Idee, aber er wollte das ganze erst mit allen Lehrern besprechen!"

Remus nickte, bevor er Harry einen vorsichtigen, fragenden Blick zuwarf. „Was denkst du? Welche Art von Idee ist das?"

Der 17-jährige grinste. „Ich denke, es ist die verrückte Art!"

Remus seufzte resigniert. „Na super! Das wird mal wieder eine Lehrerkonferenz werden! McGonagall ist strikt dagegen, Snape ist kurz vorm durchdrehen und ebenfalls dagegen, Trelawney sagt voraus, dass bei der Aktion – egal was es ist – alle Schüler sterben werden und Albus sitzt mit einem irren Lächeln am Kopf des Tisches und schafft es am Ende doch, seine Idee – obwohl eigentlich alle dagegen sind – durchzubringen!"

Harry seufzte. „Ich wäre so gerne mal bei einer dieser Konferenzen dabei!"

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Harry, aber solange du kein Lehrer hier bist,..."

Der Gryffindor verdrehte die Augen. „Schon klar, Snape und McGonagall würden im Dreieck springen!"

Remus antwortete nicht, doch auch das Grinsen, das auf seinem Gesicht lag, war für den Schwarzhaarigen eine Art Bestätigung und somit Antwort genug.

Bevor Harry jedoch noch etwas hätte sagen können, hallte plötzlich Dumbeldores magisch verstärkte Stimme durch das Schloss und ließ alle aufhorchen, so dass wirklich jeder mitbekam, dass der Unterricht ab sofort für den heutigen Tag als beendet galt und die Lehrer sich für eine Konferenz im Lehrerzimmer zu versammeln hatten.

Als es schließlich wieder still war, zuckte Lupin mit den Schultern, stand auf und verscheuchte seine Schüler mit den Worten „Ihr habt gehört, was der Direktor gesagt habt! Ihr könnt gehen!"

Harry blieb als Letzter zurück und sah seinen Freund und Lehrer noch einmal kurz an. „Egal, wie merkwürdig der Vorschlag ist, Remus, denk gut darüber nach! Wir müssen endlich irgendetwas tun!"

Dann verließ er schnell das Klassenzimmer, nicht ohne Lupin noch viel Spaß zu wünschen, was dieser nur mit einem Schnauben quittierte, und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms.

! ! ! ! ! 

Kaum dass Harry dem Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses betreten hatte, wünschte er sich auch schon, er hätte es nicht getan, sondern wäre stattdessen lieber in die Bibliothek gegangen.

Mitten im Raum, zwischen Sesseln und Tischen, standen Seamus, Dean und Ron und schrieen sich gegenseitig in höchster Lautstärke an.

Während alle anderen Jahrgänge offensichtlich in ihre Schlafsäle geflüchtet waren, saß Hermine vom Lärm gänzlich unberührt an einem der Tische und machte ihre Hausaufgaben.

Seufzend ignorierte Harry seine drei Freunde und ließ sich neben Hermine nieder.

„Hey", murmelte er ihr zu und fuhr fort, als sie ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte: „Worum geht's denn?" Er nickte in Richtung seiner immer noch brüllenden Kameraden.

Die Gryffindor verdrehte die Augen. „Die drei Idioten da schreien sich seit gut zehn Minuten nur gegenseitig an. Seamus ist sauer auf Dean, weil der ihm nicht bei seiner Schlägerei mit Terry geholfen hat. Ron ist sauer auf Seamus, weil wir seinetwegen Hauspunkte verloren haben. Dean ist sauer auf Ron, weil der sich angeblich nur für den Hauspokal interessiert und nicht für seine Freunde und schließlich ist Dean noch sauer auf Seamus, weil der sich auf diese blöde Prügelei eingelassen hat."

„Oh Mann", stöhnte Harry und ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Arme sinken, die inzwischen auf dem Tisch lagen. „Ich hoffe, das alles hört bald wieder auf!"

Hermine nickte eifrig. „Das hoffe ich auch! Heute hat Padma mich während unserer Zusammenarbeit einfach ignoriert! Und wenn sie dann doch etwas gesagt hat, hat sie mich nur beleidigt!"

„Und dass alles nur", schloss der Schwarzhaarige. „weil dein Freund und ihr Freund im Clinche miteinander liegen!"

„Genau", bestätigte Hermine. „Es ist einfach fürchterlich!"

„Aber vielleicht ist es bald endlich vorbei!"

„Was?" Die Gryffindor sah ihren Freund neugierig an. „Weißt du was, das ich nicht weiß?"

Harry zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Möglicherweise!" Er sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr und stand dann auf. „Es gibt Abendessen!"

Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls und wies dann auf die drei streitenden Gryffindor. „Was machen wir mit denen?"

„Naja, eigentlich hab ich keine Lust, mir das Gestreite auch beim Essen anzuhören! Andererseits bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir die drei gefahrlos alleine lassen können!"

Hermine nickte langsam, bevor sie sich vorsichtig Ron näherte und ihm in einer ruhige Sekunde – die es tatsächlich gab – „Es gibt Essen" ins Ohr schrie.

Die Reaktion folgte wie erwartet. Ron drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um und begrüßte sie, als wäre nichts geschehen, während Seamus aus dem Raum stürzte und Dean ihm schreiend folgte.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf zur Großen Halle, wobei er hoffte, Dumbledore würde etwas verkünden, um diese Auseinandersetzungen endlich ein für alle mal zu beenden.

! ! ! ! ! 

Der Schuldirektor ließ sich Zeit und Harry war mehr als sauer darüber, entpuppte das Essen sich doch nur als weitere Fortsetzung dessen, was gerade im Gryffindor-Turm stattgefunden hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige war einer der Ersten gewesen, die sich am Tisch niedergelassen hatten und im Nachhinein erwies sich das als schwerwiegender Fehler.

Als erstes ließen sich Ron und Hermine neben ihm nieder, wobei Ron sich nun offensichtlich bei Hermine lauthals über Seamus und Dean beschwerte. Als wäre das nicht genug, kamen dann auch noch Seamus und Dean hereingerauscht und ließen sich auf die Stühle Harry gegenüber fallen. Sekunden später schrieen sich Ron, Dean und Seamus wieder an, das Essen schien vergessen.

Harry warf Draco, der das alles ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte – wie vermutlich jeder in der Großen Halle -, einen leidvollen Blick zu, der von seinem Freund allerdings nur mit einem Grinsen quittiert wurde, worauf der Gryffindor wiederum die Augen verdrehte.

Als das Essen schließlich beendet war und Dumbledore aufstand, dauerte es einige Zeit, bis Harry und Hermine ihre streitenden Freunde zum Stillschweigen gebracht hatten.

„Meine lieben Schüler", begann der Direktor freundlich. „Ihr habt sicher alle bemerkt, dass die Streitigkeiten in Hogwarts immer mehr zunehmen und es an der Zeit ist, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Da die Unstimmigkeiten hauptsächlich in der siebten Jahrgangsstufe herrschen, hat das Lehrerkollegium einstimmig beschlossen, für diese Schüler ein Versuchsprojekt zu starten!"

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Lehrer schweifen und bemühte sich nicht zu kichern, als er Lupins genervten, sowie Snapes und McGonagalls ablehnenden Blick bemerkte.

„Für dieses Projekt", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „werden wir Gruppen zu je zehn Leuten bilden, die vierzehn Tage zusammen verbringen werden. Zu diesem Zweck werdet ihr nach Spanien fliegen, wo wir einige Häuser gemietet haben, in denen die jeweiligen Gruppen wohnen werden. In einer Woche geht es los, die Gruppen- sowie die Zimmerverteilung wird in zwei Tagen ausgehängt. Nähere Informationen gibt es in einer Woche, also am nächsten Mittwoch, um neun Uhr, der Zug geht anschließend um zehn Uhr!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ die Halle, wobei die Lehrer ihm langsam folgten.

Harry merkte, wie ihm der Mund offen stand, konnte jedoch nichts dagegen tun. Absolut verblüfft ließ er den Blick über seine Mitschüler schweifen, die ebenfalls absolut schockiert schienen. Es blieb völlig ruhig in der Halle.

Schließlich war der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor der erste, der aufstand und die Große Halle verließ. Wenig später folgten ihm auch andere.

! ! ! ! ! 

Die nächste Zeit war einigermaßen ruhig, wenn man von gelegentlichen gewaltsamen Aufeinandertreffen einmal absah. Am Freitag schließlich stand Harry inmitten unzähliger Schüler vor den aufgehängten Zetteln, die die Gruppen und Zimmer einteilten.

Kaum dass er seinen eigenen Namen gefunden hatte, war er sich sicher, es würden höllische zwei Wochen werden.

Gruppe 3: Zimmer 1: Seamus Finnigan – Terry Boot

Zimmer 2: Pansy Parkinson – Hannah Abbott

Zimmer 3: Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

Zimmer 4: Anthony Goldstein – Ronald Weasley

Zimmer 5: Lavender Brown – Mandy Brocklehurst

Es schien als wären – abgesehen von ihm und Draco – immer nur die größten Feinde in einem Zimmer.

„Ich hab immer gewusst, dass Dumbledore irgendwann durchdreht", flüsterte Draco plötzlich in Harrys Ohr und schien dasselbe wie der Schwarzhaarige bemerkt zu haben.

„Sieht wirklich so aus, als würde es eine lustige Zeit werden", gab der Gryffindor sarkastisch zurück.

„Aber immerhin sind wir zusammen in einem Zimmer", grinste der Blonde. „Und das wird wirklich lustig!"

Als Harry grinsend umdrehte, sah er gerade noch, wie der Slytherin um eine Ecke verschwand. Kurz darauf wurde er von einem Streit zwischen Ron und Anthony abgelenkt und verzog sich genervt in seinen Schlafsaal zurück.

! ! ! ! ! 

Die nächsten fünf Tage vergingen wie im Flug und weder Harry, der Dumbledore und Remus bearbeitet hatte, noch Draco, der sein Glück bei Snape versucht hatte, hatten etwas Neues über die Reise herausgefunden.

Schließlich saßen am Mittwoch morgen um neun Uhr sämtliche Siebtklässler Hogwarts' in der Großen Halle und warteten auf weitere Informationen. Als Dumbledore sich letztendlich erhob, wurde es augenblicklich still in der Halle.

„Guten Morgen! In einer Stunde wird also eure Reise beginnen und aus diesem Grund gibt es nun noch ein paar sehr wichtige Hinweise! Ihr fliegt wie Muggel in einem Flugzeug, das in der Nähe von Alicante, an der Costa Blanca landet. 20 km weiter befindet sich das erste Haus, die anderen folgen in einem ungefähren Abstand von 1-2 km. Die Häuser sind komplett auf Muggel-Art eingerichtet und da Zaubern strengstens verboten ist, werdet ihr damit auch zurecht kommen müssen."

Er ignorierte die empörten Aufschreie der Slytherins und die entsetzten Gesichter einiger anderer und fuhr fort: „Jeden zweiten Tag wird ein Lehrer einmal bei euch vorbeischauen und überprüfen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Ansonsten seid ihr völlig auf euch gestellt. Allerdings werde ich jeden morgen einen Zettel zu euch schicken, auf dem Aufgaben für euch stehen, die ihr im Laufe des Tages erledigen müsst. Und seid versichert, dass ich es sofort merke, falls etwas nicht erledigt wird. Ebenso gilt, dass die Zimmerverteilung nicht geändert wird. Gibt es noch Fragen?"

Die meisten schienen zu geplättet von der Neuigkeit, nicht Zauber zu dürfen, dass sie überhaupt nicht reagierte, andere, wie Harry und Hermine, schüttelten den Kopf.

„Gut", meinte der Direktor schließlich fröhlich. „Ich bitte nun die einzelnen Gruppen, sich draußen zu versammeln. Während der Reise wird jede Gruppe zusammen bleiben, das heißt, ihr werdet zusammen in zwei Kutschen fahren, ihr werdet zusammen in einem Zugabteil fahren und während des Fluges sitzt ihr auch beieinander. Die Professoren Snape und Lupin werden euch bis Alicante begleiten, um sicher zu sein, dass nichts schief geht, und dann hierher zurück apparieren. Ansonsten wünsche ich ihnen nun viel Spaß!"

Harry erhob sich unter dem allgemeinen Gemurmel und schlurfte zusammen mit Ron und Seamus, die sich inzwischen seit einer Woche gegenseitig ignorierten, in die Eingangshalle. Dort lagen mehrere Kofferhaufen, neben denen jeweils die Gruppennummern schwebten. Der Schwarzhaarige lief auf die Drei zu und schon kurz darauf kamen Draco und Pansy aus der Halle und stellten sich zu ihnen, gefolgt von Lavender, Hannah und Terry. Als letztes trafen schließlich Anthony und Mandy ein.

Kurzzeitig schwiegen alle, offensichtlich wusste keiner etwas zu sagen.

Darauf sah Harry auf seine Uhr. „Der Zug geht in einer halben Stunde, wir sollten unser Gepäck nehmen und schon einmal mit den Kutschen zum Bahnhof fahren!"

Die meisten nickten, offensichtlich froh, irgendetwas tun zu können und so schleppte die Gruppe als eine der ersten ihre Koffer zu den wartenden Kutschen. Wie von Dumbledore angeordnet blieben sie zusammen, so dass sich die Fahrt zum Bahnhof als recht schweigsam gestaltete, abgesehen von gelegentlichen kurzen Gesprächsversuchen seitens Harry und Draco, die jedoch meistens aufgrund der einsilbigen Antworten ihrer Kameraden scheiterten.

Nachdem sie es schließlich aufgegeben hatten, schwiegen sie alle, bis sie in Hogsmeade letztendlich am Bahnhof hielten, ausstiegen und ihr Gepäck in ein Abteil zerrten. Dort ließen sie sich nieder, wobei sie sich allerdings immer noch anschwiegen.

Harry seufzte genervt, stand auf und ließ sich neben Draco und gegenüber Pansy nieder. „Das werden grausame zwei Wochen", prophezeite er.

„Ach komm schon", grinste Draco. „Ich bin sicher, wir werden unseren Spaß haben!"

„Oh bitte", murmelte Pansy, erhob sich schnell und setzte sich neben Mandy, die sie nur entsetzt anstarrte. Nur zwei Schüler wussten von Harrys und Dracos Beziehung – die eine war Hermine und die andere Pansy – und als solche offizielle Mitwisserin war sie langsam aber sicher genervt von dem ganzen romantischen Gesäusel der beiden.

Harry lächelte nur und unterhielt sich weiter leise mit seinem heimlichen Geliebten.

„Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?" wollte Draco plötzlich wissen.

„Gruppe 4", antwortete Harry. „Sie ist mit Padma auf einem Zimmer! Außerdem sind in dem Haus noch Parvati und Lisa Turpin!"

„Das gibt Stress", murmelte der Slytherin.

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte auf und deutete auf seine Kameraden. „Und du denkst, bei uns gibt es weniger Stress?"

Fünf Minuten später kam Lupin herein, kontrollierte die Anwesenheit und steckte schließlich zufrieden seinen Zettel weg, als er merkte, dass alle da waren.

Er setzte sich Harry gegenüber und seufzte.

„Aller in Ordnung?" fragte der Gryffindor besorgt.

„Klar", nickte Remus. „Es ist nur diese bescheuerte Idee von Dumbledore, die mich in den Wahnsinn treibt. Und warum müssen ausgerechnet Snape und ich das machen? Er weiß genau, dass wir nicht miteinander auskommen!"

„Vielleicht seid genau deshalb ihr zwei ausgewählt worden", schlug Draco grinsend vor. „Es geht bei dem Projekt doch darum, Leute auszusöhnen!"

Der Lehrer schnaubte. „Das würde ich Dumbledore sogar zutrauen!"

„Lupin", ertönte plötzlich Snapes Stimme von der Abteiltür her. „Sie sollen arbeiten und sich nicht mit ihren Freunden unterhalten, das hier ist nicht für ihr Vergnügen gedacht!"

Remus verdrehte die Augen, stand auf und verließ mit einem „Wir sehen uns, falls ich das überlebe!" das Abteil.

! ! ! ! ! 

Als der Zug drei Stunden später am Londoner Flughafen hielt, war die Spannung in der Gruppe noch gestiegen. Seamus und Terry hatten sich wieder gestritten, ebenso wie Pansy und Hannah, während Ron und Anthony kurz vor einer Prügelei gestanden hatten, die nur durch Harrys und Dracos Eingreifen verhindert worden war.

Schließlich standen sie alle mit mehr oder weniger guter Laune am Check-In-Schalter (die Professoren hatten ihnen während der Zugfahrt erklärt, was sie am Flughafen zu tun hatten), gaben ihr Gepäck ab und liefen zu ihrem Gate, wobei Harry verzweifelt versuchte, die ewige Zankerei zwischen Lavender und Mandy zu ignorieren.

Als sie endlich im Flugzeug saßen, ließ Harry sich vollends genervt auf seinen Platz neben Draco fallen. „Das überleb ich einfach nicht!"

Draco legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und warf seine Jacke darüber, damit niemand es sehen konnte. Dankbar lächelte der Gryffindor seinen Freund an und konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, ihn zu küssen. Statt dessen formte er mit seinen Lippen ein fast lautloses „Liebe dich!", das dieser sofort erwiderte.

Zehn Minuten nachdem Lupin noch einmal die Anwesenheit sämtlicher Schüler kontrolliert hatte, hob das Flugzeug schließlich ab und flog Richtung Spanien davon. Immerhin schienen die Warnungen Snapes, im Flugzeug solle bloß niemand auf die Idee kommen zu streiten, sonst hagle es Strafarbeiten, zu funktionieren und so war es während des dreistündigen Fluges so angenehm ruhig, dass Harry sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten konnte, sich an Dracos Schulter zu lehnen und zu schlafen.

Nachdem sie in Alicante gelandet waren und ihr Gepäck geholt hatten, setzte Harry sich bei der weiteren Busfahrt lieber zu Ron, dessen Laune, wie Harry auf einen Blick erkannt hatte, inzwischen auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt war. Die beiden unterhielten sich während der Fahrt, so dass Ron den Bus schließlich um einiges besser gelaunt verließ, nachdem er sich von Hermine verabschiedet hatte, die ja noch weiterfahren würde.

Als erstes bemerkte Harry erfreut, dass das Haus direkt am Strand stand. Im Inneren befanden sich eine Küche, ein Esszimmer und ein Wohnzimmer sowie fünf Schlafzimmer und zwei Bäder, worauf Lavender, Pansy, Hannah und Mandy sofort darüber stritten, wer morgens als erstes ins Bad dürfe.

Harry schleppte als erstes sein Gepäck in den zweiten Stock, wo sich die Zimmer befanden, und stellte fest, dass diese durchnummeriert waren. Also öffnete der Gryffindor die Tür mit der Nummer 3 – er erinnerte sich noch an den Zettel in Hogwarts – und blieb erstaunt stehen.

Draco, der hinter ihm das Zimmer betreten wollte, stieß ihn an. „Was ist los?"

„Siehst du das, was ich sehe?"

Der Slytherin runzelte die Stirn, schob Harry etwas beiseite, um vorbei sehen zu können, und brach in helles Gelächter aus. „Ein Doppelbett?" fragte er keuchend. „Dumbledore gibt uns ein Doppelbett?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schloss schnell die Tür, um eventuelle Mithörer zu vermeiden, bevor er sich Draco zuwandte, der immer noch lachend inzwischen auf dem Bett lag. Als er sich schließlich beruhigt hatte, sah er seinen Freund an, der immer noch vor der Tür stand und ihn beobachtete.

„Was machst du denn noch da?" fragte ihn der Blonde verschmitzt grinsend. „Willst du mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Ach, wir sind also doch nicht ganz unzufrieden mit dem Doppelbett, was?"

Draco grinste. „Sagen wir es so: Dumbledore ist in meiner Sympathie gerade um einiges gestiegen!"

! ! ! ! ! 

Als Harry um halb sieben die Küche betrat, fand er Ron vor dem offenen Kühlschrank vor.

„Hey", sprach er ihn an, worauf der Rothaarige aufschreckte. „Was tust du da?"

„Ich habe Hunger", erklärte ihm Ron schnell. „Aber ich habe noch nie auf Muggel-Art gekocht!"

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste. „Mal ehrlich, hast du je auf Zauberer-Art gekocht?"

Ron schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. „Nein, aber das tut doch jetzt gar nichts zur Sache!"

„Hast recht", bestätigte Harry schnell. „Ich werde einfach sehen, was sich machen lässt. Und da ich ehrlich gesagt bezweifle, dass einer aus unserer Gruppe jemals auf Muggel-Art gekocht hat, werde ich einfach für alle kochen! Sagst du ihnen Bescheid?"

Der Gryffindor beobachtete, wie sein bester Freund das Gesicht verzog und verdrehte die Augen. „Ach jetzt komm schon, Ron! Wenn ich für zehn Leute Essen machen kann, dann kannst du ihnen auch Bescheid geben!"

Grummelnd verzog der Weasley sich aus der Küche und machte sich auf den Weg mach oben, während Harry zwei Pfannen hervorsuchte und aus dem Kühlschrank alle vorhandenen Eier, Würste und den Schinken holte.

Fünfzehn Minuten später, als Harry mit einer der Pfannen in das Esszimmer ging, sah er, dass sich alle versammelt hatten und irgendjemand auch den Tisch gedeckt hatte. Er verteilte das Essen schnell auf den verschiedenen Tellern, bevor er zurück in die Küche lief und mit der zweiten Pfanne das selbe tat. Als schließlich jeder etwas zu essen hatte, setzte sich Harry ebenfalls und sie fingen schweigend an zu essen.

„Schmeckt gut", bemerkte Lavender, nachdem sie probiert hatte.

Draco nickte zustimmend.

„Ich hab schon besser gegessen", bemerkte Anthony, der zwar hauptsächlich mit Ron zerstritten war, aber auch Harry nicht unbedingt mochte.

„Gut", meinte der Schwarzhaarige darauf gelassen. „Ich denke, damit wissen wir auch, wer morgen kocht!"

„Was?"

„Ihr habt doch nicht gedacht, dass ich hier jeden Tag für euch den Koch spiele", fragte Harry seine Mitschüler entsetzt. „Hier kocht jeden Tag ein anderer!"

„Darf ich anmerken", meinte Pansy darauf spitz. „Dass von uns hier vermutlich keiner außer dir kochen kann?"

Der Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist ehrlich gesagt nicht mein Problem. Hier herrscht Gleichberechtigung, nur um das einmal von vornherein klar zu stellen!"

„Wir werden verhungern", murmelte Draco leise, so dass nur Harry es hörte.

Der grinste daraufhin und antwortete seinem Freund genau so leise: „Ein bisschen Hunger ist es mir wert, dass ich dir beim Kochen zusehen kann!" Er kicherte leise, als ihm der Slytherin einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Gleich nach dem Essen verstreuten sich alle. Während Harry es gerade noch schaffte, Hannah und Terry zum Geschirrspülen zu bewegen, verzogen sich Ron, Seamus, Pansy und Lavender allein auf ihre Zimmer. Da Mandy und Anthony sich die Gegend anschauen wollten, standen Harry und Draco plötzlich alleine im Wohnzimmer.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Draco seinen Freund.

„Lass uns rausgehen", schlug der darauf vor. „Ich wette, wenn Hannah und Terry fertig sind, geht hier drinnen das Theater wieder los. Mit ein bisschen Glück haben wir draußen unsere Ruhe."

Der Blonde nickte, nahm Harry an der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Haus. Einige Zeit später saßen die beide am Strand hinter einer Düne, wo sie vom Haus aus nicht zu sehen waren. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Beine zu beiden Seiten Dracos ausgestreckt und der Blonde sich an ihn gelehnt.

„Es ist wunderschön hier", flüsterte der Gryffindor.

Draco nickte nur leicht und verschränkte seine Hände mit denen Harrys. „Es ist schön, aber das wichtigste ist, dass wir beide zusammen hier sind!"

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte. „An dir ist wohl ein richtiger Romantiker verloren gegangen!"

Der Slytherin nickte grinsend. „Natürlich, alle Slytherins sind romantisch!"

„Ach, auch Voldemort?"

„Sicher", nickte Draco todernst. „Anstatt Todessertreffen veranstaltet er seit neuestem immer Picknicks!"

Harry kugelte sich fast vor Lachen bei der Vorstellung, wie Voldemort und seine Todesser auf einer Wiese mitten im Grünen saßen und aus einem Korb aßen.

! ! ! ! ! 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es ruhig im Haus und so beschloss er, das für eine Weile zu genießen.

Am Tag zuvor hatte es noch so viel Gezanke gegeben, dass er und Draco sogar in ihrem Zimmer die Auseinandersetzungen noch in voller Lautstärke mitbekommen hatten.

Harry drehte sich zur Seite und sah direkt in das schlafende Gesicht seines Freundes. Er beobachtete ihn einige Zeit, bevor er seufzend aufstand und in einem der Bäder, die um diese Uhrzeit – es war kurz vor sechs Uhr – noch unbesetzt waren, eine Dusche nahm.

Als er anschließend mit noch feuchten Haaren die Küche betrat, erwischte er Draco, der die Kaffeemaschine anstarrte und offensichtlich überlegte, wie er sie zum Laufen bringen konnte.

Der Gryffindor sah ihm ein paar Sekunden lang zu, bevor er näher trat. „Probleme?"

Der Blonde fuhr herum und nickte schließlich. „Ja, mehrere! Ein Problem ist diese Kaffeemaschine, ein anderes, dass ich heute morgen allein aufgewacht bin!"

Harry zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Schultern und schob Draco beiseite. „Komm, ich zeig dir, wie das Teil funktioniert!"

„Das ist aber auch das mindeste, dafür, dass ich allein aufgewacht bin!"

„Was willst du denn jetzt hören", fragte der Gryffindor, während er Kaffeepulver in die Maschine füllte.

„Ach", entgegnete der Blonde freundlich. „Mir würde schon das Versprechen reichen, dass du morgens nicht mehr einfach so verschwindest!"

„Okay, ich werde nicht mehr einfach so verschwinden!"

„Versprich es!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Dray!"

„Versprich es", wiederholte der Angesprochene ernst.

„Ich verspreche es", erklärte er dann, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass Harry am nächsten Tag wieder verschwinden würde. Als der Frühaufsteher, der er nun einmal war, konnte er gar nicht anders und Draco nahm es ihm auch nicht wirklich übel.

„Gut!" Draco drehte sich um und öffnete den Kühlschrank. „Was gibt's zum Frühstück?"

Harry grinste, als Anthony zur Tür herein kam. „Warum fragst du da nicht unseren heutigen Koch?"

Der Ravenclaw starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Das ist doch hoffentlich nicht dein ernst!"

„Wer mich kennt, weiß, dass ich nie scherze", gab der Schwarzhaarige zurück. „Oder zumindest nicht wenn's ums Essen geht!"

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Seamus, der soeben ebenfalls die Küche betrat. „Wenn's ums Essen geht, versteht er gar keinen Spaß."

Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken verließ Harry grinsend die Küche und lief, gefolgt von Draco und Seamus, in das Esszimmer.

„Ich hoffe, er setzt nichts in Brand", murmelte der Ire besorgt.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich währenddessen als erster am Tisch nieder und bemerkte so den weißen Umschlag, der auf dem Tisch lag. „Was ist das?" fragte er seine Freunde, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass diese genauso wenig Ahnung hatten, wie er.

„Dumbledore hat doch irgendetwas davon gesagt, dass er uns jeden Morgen Anweisungen schicken will", erinnerte sich Draco plötzlich.

Harry zuckte mit den Schulter, öffnete den Umschlag und las den darin befindlichen Brief. Als er fertig war, ließ er das Blatt geschockt senken. „Das ist doch wohl nicht sein ernst!"

! ! ! ! ! 

Nachdem Seamus Anthony einige der Geräte in der Küche erklärt hatte – der Ire hatte immerhin eine geringe Ahnung davon, was in einer Muggel-Küche zu finden war -, hatte der Ravenclaw ein halbwegs vernünftiges Frühstück zusammen bekommen, so dass um halb acht schließlich alle am Tisch versammelt waren.

Als alle fertig gegessen hatten und schon wieder verschwinden wollten, hielt Harry sie zurück.

„Wartet! Dumbledores erster Brief ist gekommen!" Er wartete, bis alle sich wieder gesetzt hatten, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich werde ihn euch am besten einfach vorlesen! Also:

Meine lieben Schüler!

Eure Aufgabe für den heutigen Tag ist es, ein Abendessen für euch und Gruppe 4 zuzubereiten.

Dafür müsst ihr zusammen einkaufen (Geld anbei), ein Drei-Gänge-Menü (keine Fertiggerichte!) zubereiten und einen Raum festlich dekorieren!

Die Schüler der Gruppe 4 treffen um 19 Uhr bei ihnen ein.

Versuchen Sie, bis dahin fertig zu sein!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Professor Dumbledore.

Harry knüllte den Zettel zusammen und warf einen Blick in die Runde, wobei er erwartungsgemäß nur schockierte Gesichter sah. „Ich denke, das kriegen wir hin", meinte der Gryffindor dann optimistisch. „Wir brauchen nur einen guten Plan!"

„Wer ist dafür, dass Harry die Organisation übernimmt", fragte Lavender blitzschnell in die Runde und nickte zufrieden, als alle sich meldeten. „Beschlossen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen. „In Ordnung! Ich denke, wir bilden drei Gruppen, von denen jede einen Gang des Abendessens übernimmt. Jede Gruppe kauft für ihren Teil des Abendessens ein! Die Dekoration übernehmen wir anschließend gemeinsam, das Zeug dazu kaufe ich mit ein! Alles klar?"

Allgemeines Nicken.

„Gut", fuhr Harry fort. „Wer übernimmt die Vorspeise?"

Fünf Minuten später waren die Gruppen gebildet (Harry war zusammen mit Draco, Lavender und Pansy für die Hauptspeise verantwortlich!) und die einzelnen Gruppen stoben davon, um sich erst zu beratschlagen und dann einzukaufen.

Der Gryffindor wandte sich mit einem Seufzer an seine Kameraden. Also was machen wir?"

Lavender, die heute offensichtlich keine gute Laune hatte, stöhnte nur genervt: „Machen wir italienisch, Pizza und Pasta!"

Da niemand widersprach, war das beschlossen und man konnte sich der nächsten Herausforderung stellen – Einkaufen!

! ! ! ! ! 

Draco, Pansy und Lavender starrten auf den Supermarkt und die Unmengen an Menschen – Muggeln um genauer zu sein – die dort unterwegs waren, während Harry den Taxifahrer bezahlte, der sie zur nächstgelegenen Einkaufsmöglichkeit gebracht hatte.

„Okay, auf geht's!" Der Gryffindor lief an seinen drei Freunden vorbei und wartete schließlich am Eingang auf die Zauberer, die sich nur langsam in Bewegung setzten.

„Ich hoffe, ich werde das jetzt nicht bereuen", begann der Schwarzhaarige schließlich seufzend. „Aber ich denke, wir können zwei kleine Gruppen bilden, die sich jeweils eine Liste vornimmt, okay?" Als alle nickten fuhr er fort. „Gut! Lavender und Pansy, ihr kauft alles für die Pasta!" Er reichte ihnen einen Einkaufszettel. „Draco und ich nehmen uns die Pizza vor. Alles klar? Super, wir treffen uns dann an der Kasse, wenn alle fertig sind!"

Pansy und Lavender stoben in eine Richtung davon, nachdem Harry ihnen einen Einkaufswagen besorgt hatte (er hatte ihnen zusammen mit Draco fünf Minuten lang amüsiert zugeschaut, wie sie verzweifelt versucht hatten, einen der Wagen von den Restlichen zu lösen), während er und Draco, nachdem sie sich ebenfalls einen Wagen geholt hatten, ebenfalls durch die Reihen fuhren.

„Was brauchen wir zuerst", wollte Draco neugierig wissen, während er begeistert den Einkaufswagen steuerte (er hatte darauf bestanden, dass er fahren durfte).

Harry grinste über den Enthusiasmus seines Freundes, den er erstaunlicherweise immer dann an den Tag legte, wenn er mit Muggel-Sachen in Berührung kam.

„Lass uns systematisch vorgehen", antwortete Harry schließlich. „Als erstes brauchen wir die Zutaten für den Pizzaboden." Er blieb kurz stehen und sah sich in den Gängen um, bevor er entschlossen in eine Richtung lief und den Einkaufswagen zusammen mit Draco hinter sich herzog.

„Hey", protestierte der Blonde jedoch sofort. „Ich will den Wagen fahren!"

Der Gryffindor verdrehte die Augen und ließ ihn los, lief jedoch trotzdem mit unveränderter Geschwindigkeit weiter, bis er in der Backwarenabteilung stehen blieb.

Draco, der die Regale in Augenschein genommen und daher nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte, schaffte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu bremsen und krachte mit beinahe unvermindertem Tempo gegen den Schwarzhaarigen, der darauf fast das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Dray", seufzte Harry, als er wieder fest auf dem Boden stand. „Wirklich, manchmal benimmst du dich wie ein Kleinkind!"

Der Angesprochene grinste nur und näherte sich seinem Freund dann mit einem leichten Schmollmund, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn er Harry zu etwas bringen wollte, das diesem eigentlich widerstrebte. „Aber genau das liebst du doch so an mir", flüsterte er dann und drückte dem Gryffindor, nach einem kurzen überprüfenden Blick den Gang entlang, einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Harry musste darauf ebenfalls lächeln. „Du kannst manchmal so unglaublich süß sein", gab er dann genauso leise zurück. „Auch wenn du versuchst, mich zu manipulieren!"

„Manipulieren?" gab Draco daraufhin gespielt empört von sich. „Ich? Wie kannst du nur so was behaupten? Ich weiß doch überhaupt nicht, was das Wort überhaupt bedeutet!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Hör auf, mich zu veräppeln!"

Statt einer Antwort kicherte Harry nur und betrachtete seine Einkaufsliste, worauf Draco sich umdrehte und die Regale betrachtete. Gerade als Harry das billigste Mehl entdeckt hatte (mit wenig Geld auskommen liegt Harry eben im Blut), hörte er seinen Freund hinter sich aufgeregt rufen. Fragend drehte er sich um und erstarrte, als ihm Draco einen riesigen Eimer an Schokoguss entgegenhielt.

„Können wir das kaufen? Bitte?" Der Slytherin setzte wieder seinen Schmollmund auf, worauf sich Harry nur demonstrativ umdrehte.

„Dray, wir brauchen keine Schokolade für unsere Pizza!"

„Aber du könntest doch einen Kuchen backen! Mit Schokoguss!"

Harry wandte sich ihm wieder zu, nahm ihm den Eimer aus der Hand und stellte ihn zurück in das Regal. „Wir sind zehn Leute. Wenn ich da einen Kuchen backe, kannst du vermutlich froh sein, wenn du auch nur ein einziges Stück abbekommst!"

Draco murmelte etwas, während der Gryffindor zwei Kilo an Mehl in den Einkaufswagen einlud.

„Harry?" erklang es plötzlich wieder. „Können wir das kaufen?"

Der-Junge-der-langsam-ganz-schön-genervt-war drehte sich wieder um und starrte auf einen Fünf-Kilo-Beutel Erdnüsse, die vermutlich größte Packung, die überhaupt angeboten wurde.

„Was willst du denn damit?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige stirnrunzelnd.

„Ist die Kuchenidee schon endgültig von Tisch?" Schweigen. „Wir könnten damit irgendein Muggel-Spiel spielen und dadurch die Gemeinschaft fördern!" Draco grinste fröhlich über seinen tollen Einfall.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Welche Muggel-Spiele kennst du, für die man Erdnüsse braucht? Oder was noch wichtiger ist, welche Muggel-Spiele kennst du überhaupt?"

„Keine", antwortete der Blonde lächelnd. „Aber du bist ja hier auch unser Muggel-Experte!"

„Und du denkst, ich kenne Spiele, für die man Erdnüsse braucht, obwohl ich Zeit meines Lebens nie mit Muggeln irgendetwas gespielt habe?"

Der Slytherin nickte begeistert, worauf sich Harry nur seufzend umdrehte und ohne zu antworten nach der Hefe suchte.

! ! ! ! ! 

Als die vier Hogwarts-Schüler eineinhalb Stunden später in das Strandhaus zurückkamen, war Harry so genervt, dass er sich erst einmal eine halbe Stunde lang in die Badewanne legte und sämtliche Rufe seiner Freunde (vor allem der Mädchen), er möge endlich das Bad freigeben, ignorierte.

Als er schließlich wieder beruhigt die Küche betrat (Lavender, Pansy und Mandy stürzten sofort gleichzeitig in Richtung Bad und man konnte sie fünf Minuten lang darum streiten hören, wer das Bad als erster benutzen dürfte), fand er nur noch Draco vor, der auf dem Küchentisch saß und in einem Kochbuch blätterte.

„Hey", meinte der Gryffindor leise und legte seine Arme um die Hüfte seines Freundes.

„Hey", antwortete dieser, legte das Buch zur Seite und lehnte sich gegen Harry. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich vorhin ein bisschen schwierig war!"

Sofort musste der Schwarzhaarige lächeln. „Ist okay, war sogar richtig süß. Zumindest bis Pansy und Lavender aufgetaucht sind." Die beiden hatten fast lauter falsche Zutaten eingeladen, so dass sie noch einmal zusammen mit Harry von vorn hatten anfangen müssen.

Eine Weile blieben die Beiden in stillem Einvernehmen sitzen, bis der Gryffindor schließlich seufzte, sich aufrichtete und das Kochbuch zur Hand nahm. „Dann lass uns mal schauen, was wir jetzt tun müssen!"

! ! ! ! ! 

Natürlich hatte Harry um einiges mehr Arbeit gehabt, als zunächst angenommen. Vor allem, da er auch den anderen Gruppen hatte helfen müssen (Rons Gruppe hatte es fast geschafft, den Herd in die Luft zu jagen; Harry wusste jedoch immer noch nicht, wie das passiert war).

Letztendlich hatten sie es jedoch geschafft, ein Drei-Gänge-Menü vorzubereiten, das im Moment entweder im Kühlschrank oder im Ofen ruhte. Auch der Speisesaal war für zwanzig Leute vorbereitet.

Harry stand zusammen mit seinen Häuserkollegen gerade im Speisesaal, als es an der Tür klingelte.

„Na dann los", murmelte der Gryffindor wenig begeistert und öffnete die Tür, worauf ihn als erstes Hermine mit einer Umarmung begrüßte.

„Hey Harry, schön dich zu sehen!"

„Ich freu mich auch, Hermine", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und ließ die Schüler des Hauses Vier (also Hermine, Padma, Parvati, Lisa, Justin, Dean, Greg, Ernie, Blaise und Vincent) eintreten.

„Hey Draco!" Die drei Slytherins begrüßten ihren Freund begeistert und auch Draco schien sich über den Besuch sehr zu freuen (wobei Harrys Augenbraue jedoch in die Höhe gewandert war, als Draco und Blaise sich umarmt hatten).

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatten sich in der Eingangshalle vier Gruppen gebildet, wobei natürlich jede der Gruppen ein Haus repräsentierte. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und bemühte sich fünf Minuten lang, alle Personen in den Speisesaal zu dirigieren, wo sich schließlich alle am Tisch niederließen, während er und Lavender die Vorspeise (Tomatensuppe) holten.

Als sie in den Speisesaal zurückkehrten, herrschte eisige Stille zwischen seinen Mitschülern. Also stellten sie die Töpfe auf dem Tisch ab und ließen sich dann ebenfalls auf den Plätzen nieder. Als sich immer noch niemand bewegte, seufzte Harry lautlos und nahm sich einen Schöpflöffel voll Suppe, bevor er sich Hermine zuwandte, ihr ebenfalls eine Suppe gab und sie schließlich in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

Draco, der neben ihm saß, begann ein Gespräch mit Blaise und Vincent, worauf sich auch die anderen langsam zu entspannen schienen und mit ihren Häusergenossen ein Gespräch anfingen.

Insgesamt verlief der Abend daraufhin relativ gesittet (Ron trug ein blaues Auge davon, während Justins Nase stark blutete und Pansy Abdrücke von Fingernägeln in ihrem Gesicht hatte) und Harry bekam das Gefühl, dass Dumbledores Plan vielleicht sogar funktionieren würde. Allerdings hatte er da auch noch keine Ahnung, was am nächsten Tag passieren würde.

! ! ! ! ! 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich so wohl und geborgen, wie eigentlich immer, wenn er neben Draco aufwachte, was selten genug der Fall war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass beide in verschiedenen Häusern wohnten (keiner der beiden wollte morgens von einem schreienden Ron geweckt werden, der zweifellos einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen würde, sollte er die beiden jemals zusammen in einem Bett liegen sehen, noch dazu so aneinandergekuschelt, wie sie normalerweise schliefen).

Anstatt aufzustehen und zu duschen, wie er es als Frühaufsteher längst zu seiner Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, blieb er seufzend unter der Decke liegen, kuschelte sich noch ein Stückchen näher an Draco, der hinter ihm lag und einen Arm um seine Hüfte gelegt hatte, und genoss die Stille, die nur von den regelmäßigen Atemgeräuschen seines Freundes gestört wurde, die ihn jedoch ungemein beruhigten, so dass er nur kurz darauf wieder eingeschlafen war.

Harry erwachte schließlich, als er eine Hand spürte, die durch seine Haare fuhr, und öffnete langsam die Augen, nur um über sich in Dracos lächelndes Gesicht zu blicken.

„Hey", murmelte er leise.

„Selber hey", gab der Blonde zurück und küsste seinen Freund kurz. „Womit hab ich es mir verdient, heute als erster aufzuwachen und dich neben mir schlafend vorzufinden?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah den Slytherin weiterhin aus seiner liegenden Position mit einem Lächeln an, was dazu führte, dass dieser ihn etwas verwirrt anstarrte. „Was ist los, Baby?"

Der Schwarzhaarige antwortete immer noch nicht, strich stattdessen immer noch lächelnd sanft über Dracos Wange und flüsterte so leise, dass der Blonde ihn kaum verstand: „Ich liebe dich!"

Beinahe sofort erschien auf Dracos Gesicht ein absolut bezauberndes Lächeln, das Harrys Ansicht nach das aller hinreißendste war, das er jemals gesehen hatte, was außerdem dadurch verstärkt wurde, dass er, wie er wusste und Draco immer wieder betonte, der einzige war, der dieses Lächeln hervorrufen konnte.

Der Slytherin beugte sich hinunter, gab seinem Freund einen weiteren Kuss und murmelte nur: „Ich weiß!"

Eine halbe Stunde später, schaffte es Harry endlich, aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass die beiden Bäder von Pansy und Lavender belegt waren und Hannah und Mandy vor jeweils einer Tür darauf warteten, auch endlich das Bad benutzen zu dürfen.

Ungeduscht und daher leicht schlecht gelaunt, schlurfte der Gryffindor also die Treppe hinunter, nur um in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer erstaunt stehen zu bleiben, als er auf einem der Sofas Lupin und Snape entdeckte, die sich offensichtlich eisern anschwiegen und in entgegengesetzte Richtungen blickten.

„Hey Remus", machte sich Harry schnell bemerkbar und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Er warf Snape einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zu, ob eine Begrüßung erforderlich war, schloss jedoch aus dessen abgewandtem Gesicht, dass dies nicht der Fall war und wandte sich wieder Lupin zu. „Alles klar?"

„Sicher", gab der Werwolf mit guter Laune zurück. „Und bei dir? Wieso siehst du so aus, als wärst du gerade erst aus dem Bett gefallen, wo du doch sonst so ein Frühaufsteher bist."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste. „Drake hat mich aufgehalten!"

Snape neben ihm verzog sichtbar das Gesicht und warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu. „Zuviel der Information, danke!"

Damit wandte er sich wieder ab und gab Harry und Remus damit die Chance, sich einen amüsierten Blick zuzuwerfen. Als Dracos Patenonkel wusste der Zaubertränkelehrer zwar von der Beziehung der beiden, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass er es auch nur im geringsten guthieß oder sich dem Gryffindor gegenüber freundlicher verhielt.

„Nein, wirklich", brachte Lupin das Thema wieder auf eine ernstere Ebene. „Seid ihr in Ordnung? Läuft alles gut?"

Harry nickte, während er sich in die Couch neben seinem Lieblingslehrer fallen ließ. „Soweit ist alles okay. Ein blaues Auge, eine blutige Nase, nichts womit man nicht hätte rechnen müssen!"

Remus nickte ernst. „Wir haben eure heutigen Aufgaben dabei!" Er warf Snape, der aufgestanden war, einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zu, wartete, bis er das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche verlassen hatte, senkte seine Stimme und starrte Harry durchdringend an. „Es wird dir vermutlich nicht gefallen!"

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt, jedoch genauso leise.

„Es geht um Geheimnisse", antwortete Lupin. „Und auch wenn ich nicht weiß, welche Geheimnisse du vor mir hast, will ich dir nur sagen, dass du damit rechnen musst, dass heute einige davon aufgedeckt werden."

Damit stand er auf und folgte Snape, der bereits davon geeilt war, in die Küche, wo sich die anderen inzwischen zum Frühstück versammelt hatten. Harry blieb einige Augenblicke wie erstarrt sitzen, bevor er ebenfalls nachdenklich in die Küche lief.

Dort saßen bereits seine elf Mitbewohner zusammen mit Snape und Lupin um den Frühstückstisch und warteten nur bis Harry sich gesetzt hatte.

„Nun", begann der Verteidigungslehrer schließlich. „Da es euch offensichtlich allen soweit gut geht, werden wir euch schnell von eurer heutigen Aufgabe erzählen, weil wie dann auch wieder weiter müssen! Es ist mehr eine Art Spiel, das vor allem auch bei den Muggeln bekannt ist. Ihr setzt euch einfach alle zehn zusammen und jeweils einer stellt einem anderen eine Frage, die dieser dann ehrlich beantworten muss. Alles klar?"

Ungläubige Blicke empfingen Remus, als er in die Runde schaute.

Anthony war der erste, der es schaffte, eine Frage zu formulieren: „Was soll und davon abhalten, einfach zu lügen?"

Lupin lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Gute Frage, Anthony! Professor?" Er warf Snape einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Der räusperte sich und stellte eine Tasche, die zuvor neben seinem Stuhl gestanden hatte, auf den Tisch. „Diese Tasche enthält zehn Fläschchen von etwas verharmlosten Veritaserum. Kurz vor Beginn dieses sogenannten Spiels", bei diesem Wort zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „trinkt jeder von ihnen den Inhalt eines solchen Fläschchens. Die Wirkung hält drei Stunden an, genau so lange werden sie sich auch Fragen stellen."

„Ist dann alles klar?", wollte Lupin noch einmal wissen und als niemand antwortete, standen er und Snape beinahe gleichzeitig auf, verabschiedeten sich (Snape murrte ein „Wir kommen in zwei Tagen wieder! Benehmen sie sich!", während Lupin ein fröhliches „Viel Spass!" in die Runde warf) und disapparierten.

„Ähm", begann Harry schließlich. „Ich denke, wie können das am Nachmittag erledigen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns zum Mittagessen hier treffen und danach dann dieses komische Spiel anhängen?"

Zustimmendes Nicken reihum brachte den Gryffindor dazu aufzustehen. „Gut, wir treffen uns dann um halb zwölf wieder hier. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch bis dahin ja einmal umschauen, ob es in der direkten Umgebung ein Dorf, oder ein paar Läden gibt! Bis später dann!"

Harry war der erste, der die Küche verließ, obwohl er von dem Frühstück, das während der ganzen Besprechung auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte, nichts angerührt hatte. Er rannte nach draußen an den Strand und ließ sich dort im Sand niedersinken, wo er sitzen blieb, bis er plötzlich merkte, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Als er aufsah, erkannte er Pansy und murmelte: „Hey!"

„Hey", gab die Slytherin zurück und sah ihn so forschend an, dass Harry sein Gesicht wieder von ihr abwandte und das Meer anstarrte. „Was ist los?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Nichts", gab der Gryffindor nur monoton zurück.

Pansy verdrehte die Augen und lachte kurz auf. „Warum glaub ich dir das nur nicht?"

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß!"

Eine Weile schwiegen beide, bis Pansy wieder anfing: „Geht's um Dray?"

Harry zuckte wieder die Schultern, was Pansy jedoch als Zustimmung auffasste.

„Also ja", schloss sie und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Harry, du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst. Ich bin nicht so ein Miststück, wie ich immer tue!"

Der Gryffindor nickte. „Ich weiß!"

„Gut, denn wie du vermutlich auch weißt, bin ich hier momentan die einzige, mit der du über Draco reden kannst!"

Harry atmete tief durch und presste seine Lippen verzweifelt aufeinander, bevor er schließlich leise murmelte: „Ich will nicht, dass er mit mir Schluss macht! Und das wird er, wenn heute Nachmittag einige von den Fragen gestellt werden, von denen ich annehme, dass sie gestellt werden!"

„Wer? Draco? Wieso sollte er das tun? Er liebt dich!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er liebt den Harry Potter, den alle kennen. Den hilfsbereiten Gryffindor, der immer bereit ist, fremden Menschen zu helfen, der gegen Voldemort kämpfen wird und der niemals auf irgendeine Art und Weise gegen das Gesetz verstoßen würde. Aber das bin ich nicht! Oder zumindest nicht nur! Ich bin nicht dieser Harry Potter!"

Pansy sah ihn erstaunt und neugierig an. „Aber wer bist du dann?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte freudlos. „Ich weiß es nicht!" Er seufzte. „Ist das nicht erbärmlich? Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer ich bin!" Damit stand er auf, ließ eine verdutzte Pansy sitzen und lief zurück ins Haus, wo er Ron suchte, um sich mit ihm die Gegend anzusehen.

! ! ! ! ! 

Harry und Ron waren um elf Uhr von ihrer kleinen Erkundungsreise zurückgekehrt (sie hatten ein kleines Muggel-Dorf entdeckt, das ganz in der Nähe war) und da sie das Haus leer vorfanden, beschloss Harry, sich um das Mittagessen zu kümmern, während Ron (Harry hatte ihn aus der Küche geworfen, nachdem er zum vermutlich hundersten Mal versucht hatte, von der Spaghetti-Soße zu kosten) seine Dusche nachholte, die er morgens, ebenso wie Harry, aufgrund des von den Mädchen verursachten Staus nicht mehr geschafft hatte.

Als Draco die Küche betrat, war Harry gerade dabei, das Wasser mit den Spaghetti umzurühren und so stellte der Blonde sich hinter seinen Freund und legte seine Hände um dessen Hüfte. „Hey", begrüßte er ihn dann.

„Hey Drake", gab der Gryffindor zurück und drehte sich, da er den Deckel wieder auf den Topf gelegt hatte, zu Draco um. „Was hast du den ganzen Vormittag getrieben?"

Der Slytherin zog ihn näher an sich und antwortete leise: „Ich war mit Pansy unterwegs, nachdem ich dich nirgends finden konnte und darauf angenommen hab, dass du mit deinen Gryffindor-Freunden unterwegs bist!"

Harry nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Tut mir leid, ich hätte dir Bescheid sagen sollen!"

„Ist doch in Ordnung", gab Draco grinsend zurück und gab dem Schwarzhaarigen einen kurzen Kuss, worauf dieser sich jedoch aus Dracos Umarmung loslöste und zum Schrank ging, um das Geschirr daraus zu holen.

„Was ist los?" fragte der Blonde verwundert.

„Was meinst du?" gab Harry nur zurück, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Du benimmst dich merkwürdig", bemerkte Draco misstrauisch.

„Das bildest du dir ein!"

„Nein, das denke ich nicht! Was ist los?"

Harry wurde einer Antwort enthoben, als in diesem Moment Ron die Küche betrat, der von einem schreienden Anthony verfolgt wurde.

TBC...

AN: **WICHTIG!** Hi! Wollte aus dieser Geschichte eigentlich einen One-Shot machen, aber irgendwie ist mit ab dieser Stelle hier die Inspiration abhanden gekommen und jetzt dachte ich: Hey, bring den ersten Teil online und hoff drauf, dass du ein paar Reviews bekommst, mit deren Hilfe du irgendwie weiterschreiben kannst!

Also: **HILFE!** Ich brauche euch! Wie könnte diese Fragerunde ablaufen? Und was wären „normale" Fragen, die gestellt würden? (Hab Flaschendrehen persönlich immer gehasst!)

Danke im voraus, eure **Amy**


End file.
